1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a communication system and a method thereof, in particular, to a communication system and a method thereof which only can establish a communication channel for a specific user.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, many network communication services are provided by companies, so that the users can contact with each other via the network communication. However, before using the service, the users who desire to talk with each other must register in the network communication platform firstly, and the users must maintain the login status in the network communication platform for communicating with each other. In other words, if one of the users does not register the network communication platform, or not login to the network communication platform, they cannot use this free network communication service to talk with each other. In addition, too much information is provided on the internet in this generation, so personal privacy protection becomes very important. The user often leaves telephone number or network communication account to others for further communication. However, it may be easy to search such information in the internet, if the telephone number or network communication account of the user is searched on the internet and the searched information is used to harass the user by persons with malice, the user must change his or her telephone number or network communication account. It is inconvenient for the user.
Therefore, what is need is a communication system capable of establishing communication between many persons quickly at any time, and protecting personal privacy efficiently.